disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buff Frog
Buff Frog (real name Yvgeny Bulgolyubov ) is one of Ludo's minions who appears in the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He mostly acts as a spy by observing Star Butterfly. Background Powers and abilities *'Super-jumping:' In "On the Job", it is revealed that Buff Frog has the ability to jump extremely high. *'Prehensile/extendible tongue:' In "Is Mystery", Buff Frog stretches his tongue a considerable distance and uses it to pick locks. Role in the series At the start of the series, Buff Frog was of Ludo's minions, whose main role was to spy on Star Butterfly during her stay on Earth in order to inform Ludo of the best chances to steal her wand. However, after Ludo hires a new monster named Toffee into his army, Buff Frog grows increasingly suspicious of him, especially after he steals his position as spy by replacing him with remote-controlled surveillance camera. After Toffee formulates a plan to steal the wand during Star's reenactment of a Mewnian holiday, Buff Frog volunteers to be the one to carry it out. However, the mission fails after the artifact that Toffee gave to Buff Frog to transport the wand to Ludo malfunctions and gets his cover blown by trying to steal it with his hands. Despite Buff Frog insisting that Toffee sabotaged him to humilliate him, Toffee uses the mission's failure to convince Ludo to fire Buff Frog and kick him out of the castle. During the season one finale, after being betrayed and usurped of his position of leader by Toffee, Ludo tries to convince Buff Frog to help him reclaim the castle but the monster turns him away do to still being angry for being fired. However, Ludo gets to his soft side by giving him a bunch of tadpoles as a gift, whom Buff Frog adopts as his children. Little after, Star arrives and questions them about Marco's whereabouts, who was kidnapped by Toffee's minions. Ludo ditches Buff Frog in favor of Star to assult the castle, but the princess ditches the little villain and instead follows Buff Frog inside, showing more trust to him after he cut his ties with Ludo. Together, they confront Toffee and his minions but get overpowered and then, Toffee forces Star to destroy her wand in order to save Marco's life. As the wand seemignly perishes, Star warns Buff Frog to run. Buff Frog quickly leaves the place moments before the wand explodes and destroys the whole castle. Gallery Screenshots Vlcsnap-2014-08-03-00h15m50s35.png season 2 intro.PNG|looking at Star in a friendlier manner Star Comes to Earth 27.png The other exchange student 7.jpg|Star and Buff Frog both see each other The bathroom channel.png Storm the Castle 4.png Storm the Castle 3.png Starsitting-1.png On the Job.png|Buff Frog with his children Is Another Mystery 1.jpg Miscellaneous Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg|Korea banner Lobster Claws Promo.jpg Fortune Cookies Promo.jpg Storm the Castle poster.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 3.jpg.jpg On The Job poster.jpg Is Mystery poster.jpg Battle for Mewni poster.jpg SVTFOE Deep Trouble unreleased cover.png References Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Monsters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Frogs Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Parents Category:Creatures Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Heroes